Brittle Heart
by Vayne358
Summary: Elsword and Elesis are alone in the world, their parents gone. They decide to move back to their hometown, and meet new friends and old ones. Come with us on the pair's journey through various possible outcomes.
1. Going Home

**Vayne: I mentioned a little story in the works in Ask the Elgang, and here it is! This story will have lemon, so i better not get any whining because I've just said this and I've you're reading a story by me you're probably expecting hot stuff anyway. Also! I recently started watching a nice anime called Yosuga No Sora and I chose to base it off that. I advise you all go check it out, there's some bare breasts and sex but you don't 'see' the sex so it's not that bad. I'll mention this now since it's important. A: Raven and Elsword are still male but Chung is genderbent into female. B: I'll be doing it like the anime, which involves the stories of various possible romantic outcomes, I.E. Elsword will be paired with everyone in the story BUT Raven. C: I'll split this into 'sections'. How this will work is that anything that occurred in the section before bears no meaning in the next section as what happened in say Section One never happened or will happen in Section two. Don't be afraid to leave me a question if you're confused about how this is working. D: This is an AU story and does not take place in Elrios, any relation to places in this story with those real are purely coincidental. E: Elesis is younger than Elsword in this story.**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper (Female.)**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Eve: Code: Nemesis**

**Rena: Night Watcher (Human)**

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

* * *

Brittle Heart

Chapter One: Going Home.

The dark tunnel burrowed through the mountain. Cold steel had gnawed at the old stone and laid its brethren in the chambers. Long steel rails ran down the path. On these tracks sped by a train, the fluorescent lights shining into the darkness for a moment as it flew by on electrified wings. The train was quiet beside the sound of the machine plowing through the air over the tracks. It was empty, no one usually came this way, most people usually left the place it was headed to in order to see family. The train expelled itself from the cavern and ran through the forest, the steel snake moving straight and true. Only two people sat in this train, only having a bag between them.

The boy was looking at the ceiling, somewhat tired. He bore a bright mane of crimson locks and an average build, wearing simple blue jeans and a white shirt. Beside him rested a light blue bag with snacks of chocolate and caramel. He looked down, his ruby eyes glancing over to the girl sitting across him who was staring out the window. His younger, twin sister. She wore an intricate light red dress lined with ruffles and flowery designs. The boy suddenly snapped his fingers, making her glance at him; her eyes narrow as they always were.

"I forgot." He reached into the bag and pulled out some snacks, simple thin crackers dipped in chocolate, "We still have half of this left. Want some?" He opened the package and offered some to her. Instead, she simply snatched the pack and started to eat from it herself.

"Baka." She said coldly, her voice its same low, somewhat monotone manner. He sighed.

"At least leave some for me." He said, laughing on the inside. He glanced over to the window, "Elesis, look." As she turned her head they left the forest, the setting sun coming into clear view and illuminating the car they resided in with a brilliant orange hue. The glowing sphere cast its reflection onto the water, refusing to leave the sight of those present but only delaying the inevitable. Elesis simply sighed.

"Just a sun set." She mumbled as she chewed on a chocolate stick.

"Well, we'll have to walk for a little bit from the station before we reach home." Elesis looked at him and then back to the sun.

"I don't want to walk."

"I know, but it's not a long walk." A ding sounded off.

_"Attention passengers, we are about to arrive at Lizukawa Station. Those leaving, please be sure to take all your belongings. Any forgotten belongings will be left on the train and can be retrieved by contacting..." _The siblings ignored the sound as the brother picked up the bag and got up as the train slowed.

"Let's go, Elesis." He held out his hand. Elesis simply stood up, tightly clutching to the stuffed black bunny she was never seen without, the only memento of their late mother. He smiled, Elesis was cold and distant but they held each other dear. They got off the train after it had stopped, and walked out of the station. They stared out at their new home. Vast green fields of tall grass flowed in the breeze. They could see the numerous houses in the distance. After a short gaze at the setting sun, the two started down the road towards their home.

The minutes ticked by as Elesis followed behind her brother. Her feet were sore and it was hot and humid, the perfect weather for mosquitoes. She hated bugs. She skipped forward a bit and grabbed her brother's shirt.

"You said it was a short walk, Elsword." She said, her dress fluttering in the breeze as they continued along. They stopped.

"We're almost there Elesis."

"You said that five minutes ago."

"I mean it this time, let's just keep walking." Elesis was difficult to handle, but Elsword treated her with nothing but love and care. Elesis turn to face the field to their right.

"I don't want to walk anymore. My feet hurt and it's hot." Elsword smiled and walked behind her. He turned her around and began to push her, "Elsword!" She exclaimed in annoyance and surprise.

"I'll push you on then."

"N-No thank you, I'll walk!" Elesis ran ahead a bit, blushing slightly. Elsword stopped and watched her walk off with a smile on his face, he hoped moving back to their old family home where they grew up in would help her. Suddenly something rushed by him down the road, a black limo.

"Elesis! Car!" He yelled. Elesis turned around as the car avoided her, calmly proceeding down the road as Elesis blankly stared at him with those narrow slits. He breathed in relief and felt his phone vibrate as Elesis continued walking. He flipped it open.

_**"Hurry up."**_ It was from Elesis. He smiled, and ran after to as he caught up.

Meanwhile, in the limo that was speeding away, a maid looked over her shoulder at the two specks in the distance.

"Wow, he was really cute! Totally my type." She said. The girl next to her smiled.

"Ophelia what are you talking about?" She inquired, holding a viola case on her lap. Ophelia turned to look at her.

"Those two travelers we just passed by, Miss Eve. I wonder if they're moving here?" She looked back at them again. Eve smiled.

"Perhaps." Then, much to her own surprise, Eve found herself looking over her shoulder at the two small dots.

It had been nearly an hour and a half since Elsword and Elesis left the station, and they were now at a local super market. Elesis grumbled as she saw it.

"Is this really a super market?" Elsword shrugged as he looked through the window.

"Probably the largest around here." He said and went inside. Elesis slumped and sighed in irritation.

"I hate this place." The 'super' market was only just a tad bigger than the average house. Painstakingly she followed her brother inside. The twins went off to get their food while going unnoticed by those at the registrar. Here, a young girl with vibrant indigo locks kept in two tails hoisted up four heavy containers of food and other items, two in each hand. The clerk, an elderly woman, smiled.

"You amaze me every time Aisha, I don't know how you do it."

"It's nothing!" Aisha said with a childish smile, the girl literally shined with joy.

"Well then, you had better hurry. Oh, I heard Mr. Potu has been having back problems again."

"I'll go see him after I drop these off at the shrine then." Aisha said.

"Oh Aisha, you're a complete saint. Not to mention a wonderful masseuse." Aisha just smiled. She heard the sound of clattering cans and chip bags and looked over to see two crimson haired individuals with a full basket of snacks.

"Elesis, you really shouldn't have so many snacks."

"I don't care." The girl mumbled. Aisha however stared at the boy.

"Elsword..." She whispered to herself. The clerk stared at her.

"Aisha?" Aisha jumped, shaking her head.

"Y-Yes?!"

"You should get a move on; you don't want to be late."

"Ah! Yes! Thank you!" Aisha bowed, her shrine maiden gown bending with the motion. She ran outside, put the baskets on her bike, and took one last look inside. She smiled, "Welcome home, Elsword." She said softly, and began to ride off.

Elsword and Elesis bought their food and left the market. Elesis adamantly sat down on the bench outside the door.

"I'm not walking." She said. Elsword smiled.

"I felt this was going to happen, so..." Elsword went around the corner and came back with a bike. It had a second seat for Elesis, "This is your seat. I came here ahead of time and bought it." The seat had a foot rest on the spokes on either side big enough for both feet.

They got onto the bike, and Elesis simply balanced on it. Elsword glanced at her.

"You should hold on tight." He said, making Elesis stare at him, eyes wider, "There's a lot of bumpy parts in the road."

"I'll be fine." Elesis said, looking away.

"Elesis, come on." Elsword sighed. Elesis was still for a moment, and then held Elsword's shirt with two fingers. Elsword sighed yet again; Elesis was so difficult, "Ready?"

"Mhm." She mumbled, and Elsword slowly started to move the bike forward. As the wheel stop jerked free the bike lurched forward, "Eeek!" Elesis fell towards Elsword, wrapping her arms around his waist and catching herself. Elesis felt her face get hot, and Elsword smiled as they rode on. Elesis soon smiled and closed her eyes as she rested on her dear brother's shoulder.

* * *

"Here we are. Finally home." Elsword said as he and Elesis looked at their family home. It was simple with a nice garden in the front. Two entrances, one to the front hallway and another to a living room with two large sliding doors to allow a breeze during the summer. They walked inside and took off their shoes.

"Is there internet here?" Elesis asked as she looked about her old home, recalling fond memories.

"No, probably would take a while to get set up too." Elsword said.

"I can't live without my internet. Get it on." Elesis said as she walked into the living room. There was a katsu in the center as their family had left in the winter. The house was never sold, so all their belongings remained.

"I'll get started on supper." Elsword told her.

"I'm not hungry." Elesis mumbled, making Elsword stop.

"Alright. I'll be turning in early." Elsword had to go to school tomorrow but Elesis wasn't. She was plagued by brittle bones but her condition was getting better. Either way, she did not have a uniform yet and one would have to be ordered.

"I'm tired." Elesis said as she walked by Elsword, her bunny still in her arms, and went into her old room. Elsword did the same, closing his door and taking off his sweaty clothes. He got into bed, pulling the thick covers over him. He breathed, hopefully their new life would be happy.


	2. Friends

Chapter Two: Friends

Elsword's eyes blinked open, staring at the roof. He groaned and sat upright. It was the first day for school. He sighed as he remembered the day before, having dreamt of it that night.

_When he and Elesis were on their way to home, Elsword took a detour to show Elesis the school they'd be going too._

_"Pretty nice isn't it?" The school looked average, but Elsword posed the question all the same._

_"Whatever." Elesis mumbled, "I'm not going anyway."_

_"Well, if you say so." Elsword began to ride off, but as they neared the gate someone came out on their own bike._

_"Ah!" The rider, a girl with long black hair, screamed as she squeezed on the brakes. Elsword did the same and luckily a collision was avoided._

_"S-Sorry! Are you ok-" The girl looked at the riders and stopped midsentence. The boy on the bike glimmered to her as he smiled._

_"We're fine. Are you okay?"_

_"I-I'm fine!" The girl replied, sliding forward towards the two and blushing. Elesis glared at her._

_"Sorry about that. Well, we're in a hurry." Elsword continued on, "See you around."_

_Night was falling as they rode to the house. Luckily there was a head light and Elesis had placed her bunny in the basket._

_"Gets pretty dark around here." Elsword mused, glancing up at the sky._

_"Too many bugs." Elesis complained._

_"Well, we'll be home once we turn the next corner, promise." Elesis looked over his shoulder to confirm his statement, and grew wide eyed at the house before them. She knew this house, and she hated it. She glared at it as Elsword turned the corner and continued to do so until it was out of sight. Elsword however didn't notice._

Elsword shook his head, he had to get ready. So Elsword got up from the bed and grabbed his school uniform. He quickly put it on and headed out the door. Elesis was still asleep, so he quietly left the house and headed for school.

* * *

The classroom stared at the new student. Some in the class recognized him. One was Aisha, who was one of the only ones who knew who he was. The other was Eve, who saw him as they were driving along the road. Then there was the class president, Ara Haan, who was just gaping in shock.

"Hello, my name is Elsword Seighart. I moved here with my sister for personal reasons." Elsword introduced himself.

"Nice and simple." The instructor, Mr. Lowe, said, "Why don't you take a seat back there near Ara? She's our class president."

"Ah!" Ara stood upright in a heartbeat, blushing as she now knew Elsword would be sitting next to her, "Um...M-My name is Ara Haan! It's a pleasure to meet you-!" Ara bowed forward so far she slammed her face on her desk. Everyone laughed and Elsword made his way to the back of the class and sat down. As he did so, the girl next to him got up.

"Hi Elsword! My name is..." She began to do a weird spin, "Ai-sh-a!" She pronounced her name in syllables as she balanced on one foot and thrust her arms towards him.

"Nice to meet you." Elsword said calmly, a smile on his face, as he sat down. She pouted, leaning down.

"What kind of reaction is that?"

"Isn't that fairly normal?" Lowe said jokingly.

"Ah! I guess you're right!" Everyone began to laugh and Lowe began the lecture. However, as Elsword began to focus on the instructor, he did not notice Eve's gaze on him.

After class, Elsword walked along to the cafeteria for lunch. He wondered how Elesis was doing; no doubt she was just asleep and would whine at him about the lack of net access when he got home.

"Elsword!" He turned at his name to see Aisha running up to him.

"Oh, Aisha." Aisha smiled at him.

"So, bread or bento?" She inquired as to what Elsword planned to eat.

"I was probably just going to get bread." Elsword and Elesis didn't have jobs, so had to save the money they had inherited when their parents passed away.

"Alright!" Aisha hooked his arm and began to pull him, "We better hurry then!" The purple haired girl started to run.

"Aisha!"

"Meep!" Aisha froze, and she and Elsword turned around to see Eve standing there. She seemed annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Eve asked sternly.

"Taking Elsword to lunch!" Aisha said cheerily.

"Still, no running in the halls. And you forgot this!" Eve thrust her arm out, parallel to the floor, and faced a small bottle of sun screen.

"Guu!" Aisha jumped back. Eve began to walk towards her.

"Even though it's cloudy we're still under the same rays, you can't be careless."

"No, I put some on! You just can't tell because it's really thin!" Eve grabbed Aisha's chin.

"Don't lie to me." She then began to sniff her cheek. Aisha shied away at the gesture. Eve continued, and Elsword blushed slightly as he watched._ Eve must really care for her._

"See? You don't smell like it." Eve put some sun screen on her hand, "Come on, eyes closed." Aisha did so sadly and Eve began to spread it on the other girl's face. Aisha made bizarre sounds as Eve did so, saying something along the lines of 'emu' over and over. Elsword decided to continue to lunch on his own.

After lunch he had P.E. along with another class. Elsword was standing next to a new friend he had made in first period, Raven. He seemed fairly hostile, but he was really only a year above Elsword and quite the goofball. Raven was smiling, and Elsword was sure as to why. Raven was quite the pervert. However, nothing interesting happened that class, apart from Raven swimming under the water to look at Eve and Aisha only to get Eve's foot in his face. He spent the rest of class floating face down in the water sulking. As Elsword left for his last class he heard gossip about a possible exchange student, and wondered who it might be.

School was over and Elsword was walking along to go home. He took out his phone and sure enough there was a text from Elesis.

_**"School's over, where are you?"**_

Elsword sighed as he responded.

_**"We just finished. I'll be home soon."**_ Just as Elsword got his phone halfway in his pocket Elesis texted again.

_**"Hurry up. I'm hungry."**_ Elsword smiled.

_**"Alright, and I'll try to get the internet up soon."**_ Elsword put his phone away.

"Elsword!" He turned around to see Ara running up to him.

"Oh, class pres."

"P-Please, my name is Ara." Ara was nervous at him addressing her to highly.

"Okay Ara." They began to walk along the hall.

"S-So Elsword, who was that girl you were with yesterday?" Ara asked.

"Her? Oh, that's my younger twin sister Elesis."

"Oh? Isn't she coming to school?"

"Not for a little while. She has always had a very frail body and spent several years as a child in the hospital."

"That's good..."

"Huh?" Ara squeaked, her face turning a shining red.

"I-I-I meant it's good she'll be coming to school soon right?!" Ara said, flustered. Elsword smiled, oblivious.

"Thank you."

"N-N-N-N-N-No p-p-p-prob-b-blem!" Ara stuttered, fumbling over her words like a drunk on a bumpy road, "S-See you tomorrow!" Ara ran off down the hall, blushing, and as soon as she turned the corner, "Eeek!" She fell backwards as she ran into someone. She opened her eyes and saw a friend of hers on the floor in front of her, "Oh! Rena are you okay?!" Ara got up and helped her up.

"Ah ha ha, I'm fine Ara." Rena said with a smile.

"Ara! Are you-!" Elsword ran around the corner and stopped midsentence, "Rena?"

"Elsword?" Rena suddenly felt so sad. She smiled, "A-Ah I see, you were showing Elsword around Ara?" Rena didn't wait for Ara to respond, "Well, see you tomorrow!" Rena said as she hurried off. Elsword sighed, Rena was the only person here he remembered, why was she like this he couldn't recall.

* * *

Elsword sighed as he finally reached home. He opened the door and found Elesis standing there staring at him.

"Gah!" Elsword jumped, not expecting to see her.

"What's that for?" Elesis asked coldly. Elsword sighed, "I'm hungry."

"Oh, I'll get supper started." Elsword walked off to the kitchen, Elesis tailing along and sitting down at the table as Elsword began to make something simple.

"Where's the net?" Elesis asked, resting her head on the table and using her bunny as a pillow.

"Still going to be a while. Stuff like that hasn't been in this town very long."

"Hmph." Elesis mumbled.

"Well, I met some interesting people at school." Elsword said as he set out dinner and sat down to eat.

"Really?" Elesis asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, there's this nice girl called Ara, the one we ran into yesterday. Turns out she's the class president. Also met a nice girl called Aisha, she was really bouncy. She seemed really close to this other girl, Eve. Eve came up to her and forced her to put on sun screen. The sounds Aisha was making were really funny." Elesis twitched slightly but Elsword didn't notice, "Also met this guy called Raven, he was fairly intimidating but he turned out to be a cool guy. And I also met...you remember Rena?" Elesis twitched again.

"That woman is here?" She mumbled.

"Huh?" Elesis stood up suddenly.

"I'm going to bed."

"You sure?" Elsword asked as Elesis walked past him, "It's still early."

"I'm tired." The door slid shut and Elsword looked at the half eaten meal across him. He sighed and put everything in the fridge and washed the dishes.

Elsword plopped onto his bed, which was little more than an open sleeping bag and a sheet, and stared at the ceiling as he fell asleep. He went grocery shopping, asked about getting internet and he would be able to satisfy Elesis' desire for it soon. It was pouring and lighting cracked and boomed. Elsword sighed as he finally felt ready to sleep.

"Elsword." He opened his eyes to see Elesis in front of the patio door, which was slightly ajar, and in her white night gown.

"Elesis? Something wrong?"

"I want to come." She said plainly.

"Huh?" Elsword stiffened as Elesis let her gown fall to her feet, onyl wearing her frilly undergarments and taking a step towards him.

"Make me come." She said, "Elsword."


	3. Early Assumptions

Chapter Three: Early Assumptions

"Elsword." He opened his eyes to see Elesis in front of the patio door, which was slightly ajar, and in her white night gown.

"Elesis? Something wrong?"

"I want to come." She said plainly.

"Huh?" Elsword stiffened as Elesis let her gown fall to her feet, only wearing her frilly undergarments and taking a step towards him.

"Make me come." She said, "Elsword."

The sky cracked its mighty whip once more, turning Elesis into a shadow for a moment. Elsword stared in shock.

"W-What?" Elsword was stunned.

"I want to come with you to school." Elesis said, "Measure me." Elsword sighed in relief, to think for even a moment that was what she was implying. Elesis handed him a measuring strip and he proceeded to take the measurements.

"You were so sure you wouldn't go to school, what changed your mind?" Elsword asked as he wrapped the tape around his sister's waist.

"What does it matter?" Elesis replied. Elsword sighed, then blushed as he noticed he had to measure her chest as well. Slowly, he wrapped it around her breasts, making sure not to look too closely. Elesis smiled slightly.

"Okay, that's the measurements. I'll order it at school today." Elsword said. Elesis just left the room, not even picking up her gown from the floor. Elsword sigh, and took the gown to the laundry room before going back to sleep.

* * *

"Eeeeeeh?!" Raven gaped at Elsword, "That girl's your sister?!"

"Yes." Elsword sighed. The day before apparently Elesis had chosen to take a walk by herself. Raven ended up seeing her pass by, and obviously has an interest in her. Raven nudged Elsword with his elbow.

"Come on man, hook us up!"

"Absolutely not." Raven recoiled like he got hit in the face.

"Huh?! Why not?!"

"So your sister is going to be coming to school?" Ara asked, actually being sincere.

"Yeah, she just suddenly walked up to me and said she wanted to go." Elsword saw it simpler to not inform them of the exact manner that Elesis 'walked' up to him in.

"Well, the uniform should be ready soon." Being the class president, Ara managed to get Elesis' uniform in the top priority.

"Yeah. Thanks again Ara." Elsword said, making her blush again.

"I-It was nothing." Aisha smirked and leaned in between the two.

"Ara and Elsword sitting in a tree~!" She began.

"Aisha!" Ara jumped up, red of face, and tried to cover Aisha's mouth. However, she began to dart around the classroom, as it was lunch and no one else was present besides them, singing loudly as Ara chased her.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" Aisha continued the classic song of romantic teasing. Ara gave up and walked back to the group and sat down. Elsword just smiled.

"She sure is energetic." Elsword praised. Raven glanced at him, his face and tone happy but he spoke seriously.

"Aisha has to be." Elsword looked at him in confusion, "After all, Aisha lives by herself at the shrine as its maiden. She's working all the time but still acts funny." Raven said. Elsword looked back at Aisha, who was sitting with Eve now. He had no idea.

* * *

School was out and Elsword was walking to the office to get Elesis' uniform. He checked his phone.

_**"Do you have it?"**_ Elsword sighed.

_**"I'm getting it now."**_

_**"Hurry up. I'm hungry and the internet stuff is here. Set it up."**_ Elsword smiled, Elesis' demanding nature was her redeeming feature.

_**"I'll set it up and then make dinner." **_Elsword decided to surprise her, _**"Curry sound good?"**_ Elesis had stopped replying, a sign he had better hurry.

"Oh!" Elsword heard a familiar voice, and looked up to see Rena.

"Oh, Rena." Elsword waved and walked over, "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah." Rena smiled, "What are you doing?"

"I have to pick up Elesis' uniform."

"Oh I see. Well, have fun sewing the buttons on." Elsword blinked.

"Huh?"

"Oh. Ah, you can't sew can you?" Elsword shook his head, "I can help you."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, this was originally an all girls' school and students had to sew on the buttons for their uniforms."

"I see. Well, I have to hurry. Elesis is getting antsy about the net."

"Let's get a move on then."

So, Elsword and Rena grabbed the uniform and hurried back home. Rena lived down the street from them so Elsword invited her inside to help with the sewing. They took off their shoes when they got in.

"Elesis! I'm back!" Elsword called, no answer, "She must be asleep."

"Where should we do this?"

"Living room I guess. I'll make some tea." Rena nodded, and Elsword took her to the living room and left to get the tea. After a few minutes he came back. Rena had just started sewing the buttons on.

"It's funny being here again." Rena said.

"Yeah." Elsword poured the tea into a pair of plastic cups with colored lines on them.

"I remember these." Rena took the empty one and looked at it.

"Always used them in summer." Elsword recalled.

"Yeah, we always filled them up to the red line here." Rena pointed at it, it was a little over halfway up, "And sat out on the porch and drank your mom's orange juice." Elsword sighed.

"I miss those days." Elsword said. It was silent for a few minutes as Rena focused on finishing Elesis' shirt. She held it up soon after.

"Done!" She said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Rena." Elsword thanked as Rena folded the uniform and set it on the side. Both picked up a glass and took a long sip, set it on the table, and then sighed happily.

"Well, I should get going. Mom will be wondering where I am." Rena said as she stood up.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Don't forget we have to clean the pool during gym." Rena said.

"Okay, thanks." Rena left the room. Elsword walked onto the porch and waved as she left. Rena turned and waved for a moment before turning the corner and leaving sight. Elsword sighed; he had to get the internet set up fast. He closed the door and entered the hall. Elsword crept to Elesis' room and pried the door open. He saw her fast asleep on the bed. He smiled, she must have not been feeling well and turned in early. He slid the door closed and went to get the internet set up before turning in, not knowing that Elesis was wide awake, her brow furrowed in anger and irritation.

* * *

"No fever...might just be a chill." Elsword put the thermometer away; Elesis was under her covers in bed.

"I'm sorry." Elesis apologized; it was supposed to be her first day at school.

"Don't be. If you need anything call me okay? I'll run straight back." Elsword kissed her forehead, "You get some sleep okay?"

"Okay. Bye Elsword." She waited for Elsword to leave before sitting upright with no difficulty. When she heard the front door closed she got up and opened her closet. Hanging in the corner was her uniform, artfully sewn by Rena last night. She took the shirt and tossed it on the bed. She took out her sewing kit, a gift she only kept for decoration, and sat down. Without hesitation, she ripped off the buttons and threw them at the wall. She glared as she tried to thread the needle, "I'll do it myself. I don't need help." After getting the thread through, she placed a button on the shirt, and began to sew it on, pricking her finger countless times as she tried.

* * *

Elsword's class, the boys mainly, all stood in the empty school pool holding mops and scrubbers. The girls were getting changed and they would start then. Elsword stared at the floor in concern, hoping Elesis was doing okay. He had to leave his phone in the locker room, not wishing for it to get wet. Eve however offered to look after it and alert him should it go off.

"Oh man, I can't wait." Raven chuckled. Elsword sighed.

"I wonder why." Elsword mumbled.

"Come on dude!" Raven playfully punched the redhead's shoulder, "Aren't you interested? Seeing Rena in a school swimsuit?" Elsword blushed, Raven intentionally putting thoughts in his head, "Ooooh! Here they come!"

"Okay everyone!" The boys looked up to see Ara holding the hose with the other girls beside her. Elsword noticed Eve didn't have a swimsuit, did she forget it? "Let's get star-" Suddenly Aisha grabbed the hose from Ara and jumped down into the pool.

"Let's get this done!" She yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone threw their hands up.

"Pres! Start the water!" Aisha said.

"O-Okay!" Ara was put out that Aisha stole her thunder, but didn't really mind as long as the job got done. However, Aisha was pinching the hose and let it fill up with water. Then, she pointed it at Raven and let it go.

"Guuuuh!" Raven's voice was gurgled by the water as Aisha shot him right in the face.

"Ah! I can't control it!" Aisha squealed as she continued to blast her classmates with the hose. Even Elsword got hit. Poor Ara got nailed from behind, screaming in surprise.

"Eeek!" Then, Aisha stopped. She had pointed the hose behind her, and turned around to see Eve on her rear, soaking wet.

"Oh! Eve I'm so sorry!" Aisha dropped the hose, Ara quickly grabbing it to keep it under control, and ran over to her.

"Aisha...I don't have a change of clothes." Eve grumbled.

"Come on, I'll help you dry off." Eve and Aisha walked off to get Eve out of her wet clothes, and Elsword saw Ara walk up to her.

"Eve handed me you phone when Aisha started messing around, it rang but we were kinda busy." She chuckled nervously and handed him the phone. Elsword got out of the pool and opened his messages.

_**"Can we have curry tonight?" **_Elesis had asked. _That's right; we turned in early last night._

_**"Sure thing. I'm almost out of school. You doing okay?"**_ Elsword looked down and saw a phone on the floor. On the back read 'Evelyn Alter'.

"Guess Eve dropped her phone." Elsword looked at the pool, everyone chatting. No one would notice if he left for a minute or two to give Eve back her phone. So, Elsword picked it up and walked down the short hallway to the girls' locker room door. He went to knock but then heard something, laughter.

"Aisha! S-Stop that!" It was Eve.

"But you're so yummy!" Aisha argued, the giggled grew more stressed.

"A-Aisha, stop it, it feels funny..." Eve said softly, barely audible.

"Come on, om nom!" Aisha continued.

"Ah! O-Onee-Chan!" Elsword gasped slightly, and took a few steps back.

"Are...Aisha and Eve...sisters?" Elsword was shocked, and stiffened as he no longer head the giggling. They must have heard him.


End file.
